Lose My Mind
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: John Cena starts college with his best friend! Along the way they make new friends, romance brews & drama commences. When John's best friend meets a new guy will he still be there to help her?
1. Chapter 1

"How many frigging bags do you need?" John Cena shouted out as a young blonde girl waddled up to him carrying about 5 suitcases. John just looked at her in disbelief. That was his best friend. Always way over prepared for a situation. Chrissy McNeely & John Cena had been best friends since the moment the two of them were born. Both growing up in West Newbury, Massachusetts and been born around the same time it was only inevitably. The two of them were now 18 years old and starting college at Boston University. John was going to be majoring in Athletic Training and Acting. He was only doing Acting seeing as though he wanted to at least be in one of Chrissy's lessons. Which meant Chrissy was majoring in Acting, of course and Music Theory & Composition too. She had a real passion for both music and acting.

"They've got all my clothes in, Jonathon. I need them. Stop complaining and help me carry these up to my dorm!" Chrissy smiled handing John a couple of her bags. He gladly took them and helped to walk her up to her dorm room. John was staying in the same hall as her but just in a different room. Both would be getting new room mates and were quite looking forward to see who they'd be spending their first year at college with. The two of them had already registered earlier on in the day and got their keys all they had to do now was move in. They arrived outside Chrissy's dorm room.

"I guess I'll see you later, yeah?" Chrissy asked smiling at John. She was thankful he was at the same college as her.

"You know it!" John grinned as he pulled her in for a hug. Chrissy pulled away and let John go find his dorm room. Chrissy took a breath in and opened the door walking into her room. Instantly she noticed a girl with brown hair sat there. The girl looked at Chrissy and smiled.

"Hi! Im Ashley Sampson," Ashley smiled politely. Chrissy placed her bags down on the bed at the other side of the room and introduced herself to Ashley.

"Im Chrissy McNeely! I guess you're gonna be sharing a room with me," Chrissy laughed as Ashley nodded sitting down on her bed.

"Yes! Oh, I must warn you now. My best friend will probably be spending a lot of time here too. I just wanted to give you an heads up cos hes a bit of a nerd and can be quite annoying sometimes!" Ashley giggled.

"Oh no worries. In that case, I must warn you that my best friend will probably be spending a lot of time here too. Hes a bit of a dumbass but hes cool. Im sure you'll like him!"

"Yay! So, what are you studying?" Ashley asked as she looked at her own timetable. All lessons started next week giving the students time to find their way around campus and to get to know each other and feel more comfortable.

"Im studying Acting and Music Theory & Composition. How about you?" Chrissy asked. She was thankful that her roommate seemed like a nice person.

"Oooh! Im doing Acting too and Stage Management but at least we have one subject together. Im so excited!" Ashley jumped up and down. Chrissy couldn't help but laugh. She knew that her and Ashley were going to get along great. She just wondered how John's roommate was turning out..

* * *

"Just stay out of my way and ill stay out of yours," Randy Orton glared at John Cena. So far John's roommate wasn't been nice at all. John was slightly amused by it and was trying not to laugh. He'd only know this Randy guy for about 2 minutes and already made him hate him.

"What's crawled up your butt moody?" John laughed as Randy just shot him a death glare. John instantly sat on his bed throwing his hands in the air.

"What did you say your name was?" Randy said, still glaring at John who was casually laid on his bed humming a song to himself.

"Cena. John Cena. John Felix Anthony Cena," John nodded at Randy who didn't seem amused one bit.

"Randal Keith Orton. Please tell me you arent doing Athletic Training & Acting. I don't want to be stuck with you all the time everyday," Randy groaned sitting on his own bed. John was way too hyper and happy for his liking.

"Sorry dude. They're my subjects. Im sure we could be great friends Randal," John said jumping up and hugging Randy who wasn't happy at all.

"First of all, don't call me Randal. The names RANDY. Second of all, never ever ever hug me again!"

"If you say so _Randy_!" John rolled his eyes not really bothered. He knew they had to better people here who were in better moods than Randy Orton.

* * *

"Im so lost!" Matt Korklan groaned as he stood in the middle of campus. He was all on his own. He didn't know anyone here and he was always one to get lost. That was probably his weak point. He had never been good with maps. Luckily enough he saw a dark haired girl chatting with a boy up ahead. Maybe they could help him? Matt walked up to them with a map of campus in his hands.

"Excuse me. Im kind of lost. You wouldn't be able to help me would you? Im Matt by the way!" Matt said introducing himself.

"Im Ted! Lets see.. Oh Matt Korklan? You're my roommate! Just stick with me. Im gonna head over there in a bit. This is my new friend Emma by the way. We just met too," Ted laughed as Emma turned bright red.

"I kind of bumped into him and threw my water all over him. I better go anyway. I need to go find my roommate. It was nice to meet the two of you though!" Emma smiled as she waved goodbye to the boys.

"Looks like its just us. I didn't introduce myself properly though. Im Ted DiBiase," Ted smiled as he shook Matt's hand.

"Oooh. Matt Korklan.. Even though ive already said. My friends call me Evan sometimes though!" Matt grinned as Ted.

"Nice. Come on then Evan. Lets get to our dorm room!"

* * *

"Frannie Cooper is my name!" Frannie smiled introducing herself to Emma. Frannie was obviously Emma's roommate. Emma had walked in to see Frannie putting some posters up so could only guess that it was her roommate.

"Emma Radcliffe! Its so nice to meet you. I thought I might end up with a complete bitch or something," Emma giggled as placed her bags down.

"Oh gosh. No! Im nice, well at least I think so. Have you met anyone else yet? Ive got my best friend Joey here but her room is down the hall. It sucks that we didn't get to share but at least ive got you. I talk way too much," Frannie giggled. She was always hyper and in a good mood, exactly the same as Emma actually.

"No. I don't really know anyone. I met some guys called Ted and Matt earlier but that was it. Im so excited though!" Emma smiled as she started unpacking her stuff. Frannie was about to reply when she heard shouting across the hall. She opened the door to see 2 tall dark haired guys shouting at each other.

"MIKE JUST FUCK OFF!" Cody yelled at the other boy as Frannie and Emma just watched on in amusement.

"Come on Runnels. Don't be so moody!" Mike laughed ruffling Cody's hair.

"I hate you," Cody grumbled and turned around to see Emma and Frannie watching his and Mike's little argument.

"Ladies. Im Mike Mizanin," Mike winked at them introducing himself.

"Im Cody Runnels.." Cody smiled shyly at the girls. He was always shy when it came to girls apart from when he was around his best friend.

"Im Emma and this is Frannie. So, what were you arguing about?" Emma asked slightly nosey.

"Oh, I just found out I was sharing a room with Cody. We kind of knew each other in high school. We used to be friends until he started hanging out with that chick!" Mike shrugged. He and Cody had been best friends till Cody had become best friends with the girl Mike had despised the most.

"Shes not a chick. She has a name. Just shut up, get in the room before you embarrass me some more," Cody groaned pushing Mike into the room. Frannie and Emma just giggled. It was going to be fun with those two living across the hall from them.

* * *

Alex Malfoy was sat in her dorm room waiting to see who her new roommate would be. She was quite nervous. She didn't know anyone around here and hoped that she would make some new friends. She didn't want to be a loner through her whole college life. Just as Alex was about to go into the food hall to get some food the dorm room opened and in walked a brunette girl smiling kindly.

"I would have been here sooner but I got last. Im Joey Efron! Its so nice to meet you!" Joey smiled hugging Alex friendly.

"Its nice to meet you too. Im Alex. Don't worry about it!" Alex smiled. She was thankful that Joey was so nice.

"How was your journey here? Was it okay?" Joey asked placing her things down on her bed.

"It was fine. Just sad to leave my parents and everything but ill be fine. New start, I guess!"

"I agree with that! So, you're coming to the fresher's party tonight, right?"

"Oh you can count on it!" Alex smiled. She wasn't gonna miss out on a chance to meet some new people. The party was going to be interesting for sure.

* * *

**A/N**

_NEW FANFIC!_

_This is going to be good hopefully._

_Theres still at least 2 more characters to come though. You'll have to wait till the party in le next chapter to see who they are._

_Anyway please **review** and let me know what you think. If I should carry on or not._


	2. Chapter 2

"Never fear, the Cena is here!" John yelled banging on Chrissy's dorm room door. So far he hadn't made any progress with Randy. He'd just been making Randy more annoying by making random quacking noises and talking about how Randy needs to get the pole removed from his backside which obviously didn't amuse Randy so John thought it was best to leave and see how his best friend was settling in and hopefully have a better roommate than he did. After a few seconds the door opened and Ashley stood there smiling at John.

"Let me guess, you're Chrissy's best friend?" Ashley asked letting John into the room. Chrissy was sat on her bed reading a book even though she should be getting ready for the party which was starting very soon.

"That I am. John Cena. John Felix Anthony Cena," John grinned sitting at the bottom of Chrissy's bed who glared at him looking up from her book.

"You're so heavy! Fatso," Chrissy chuckled to herself going back into her book. John looked at her feigning shock.

"That hurt Chrissy. That hurt real bad. Ill have you know these are muscles not fat so id shut your pretty little mouth up or you'll get one of these," John said shaking his fist at her. Ashley just watched on in amusement.

"Loser. By the way, the girl whose name you didn't ask is Ashley. Shes my roommate," Chrissy smiled as John hugged Ashley.

"Nice to meet you John!" Ashley smiled as there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see her best friend, Cody Runnels stood there.

"Ashley! Are you ready for this party?" Cody grinned walking into the room. He didn't even see Chrissy and John sat play fighting on the bed.

"Totally. I cant wait to meet some new people.. Oh! That's John and my roommate Chrissy," Ashley giggled as John threw himself on the floor at hearing his name. Chrissy laughed at him sitting up and looking in Cody's direction. Cody stared back at her and started blushing. He thought she was actually stunning. Chrissy jumped off the bed, slapping John on the back of the head and making her way to Cody.

"Hi! Im Chrissy. You must be Ashley's best friend.." Chrissy grinned as Cody nodded. He couldn't actually form words right now when she was stood talking to him. Ashley nudged him in the side causing him to glare at her.

"Im Cody!" Cody mumbled shyly. He was never usually shy around girls. Usually girls just ended up been his friends since he was the loveable nerd.

"Nice to meet you Cody! Im John. John Felix Anth-" John stopped as Chrissy stood on his foot causing him to yell in pain.

"You don't have to say your full name everytime you introduce yourself to someone new," Chrissy rolled her eyes walking over to her suitcase to find something to wear for the party tonight.

"You two are actually hilarious," Ashley laughed as she watched John pull faces behind Chrissy's back.

"Im gonna go look around campus and head to the party. I will see _you_ later," John grinned kissing Chrissy on the cheek as he headed out of the room.

"Right, im gonna get dressed! I guess ill see you both at the party," Chrissy said walking into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"Where are the hot girls?" Ted rolled his eyes as he leant against a wall. The party was full underway. Ted was stood with Matt. The two of them got along just fine. Ted was the confident one of the two whilst Matt was pretty shy.

"There was a pretty brunette earlier," Matt shrugged. Ted turned to Matt with a smirk on his face.

"Tell me which one," Ted said throwing his arm around Matt's shoulder. He could tell Matt wasn't very good with the ladies so was going to take it upon himself to get Matt some action tonight.

"The one stood near Emma and the other brunette girl," Matt said looking at Ted. He had no idea what Ted was up to. Ted chuckled and made his way over to the girls.

"Emma," Ted smirked placing his arm around her waist. Emma smiled up at him.

"Joey, Alex and Frannie, this is Ted. The guy who I threw my water all over earlier," Emma laughed.

"Alex.. You see my friend over there? Dark hair, quite short.. Well, he thinks you're insanely gorgeous but see hes too shy to come say hello. Do you fancy going over there and talking to him?" Ted said looking at Alex who blushed slightly looking at Matt. He was pretty gorgeous. She nodded at Ted.

"Excellent! Ill take you over to him. Emma, Frannie and Joey, ill be sure to come talk to you ladies once ive introduced those two," Ted winked walking away with Alex back over to Matt.

"Matt this is Alex. Alex this is Matt! Talk to each other," Ted grinned, running back to the Emma and the girls.

* * *

"I hate parties," Randy grumbled sitting in a corner watching everyone have a good time. He didn't really want to talk to anyone. He was actually still get over a rather bad break up which had occurred over the summer. He just wanted to concentrate on his studies and nothing else. He didn't need friends or girlfriends right now.

"Cheer up grumpy pants!" John laughed sitting down next to Randy with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Ugh, you again. Cant you just go away?" Randy rolled his eyes at the sight of John. He found him so annoying. Always so cheerful and happy.

"Im obliged to be at this party and see that you cheer up. You seem so miserable! Just cheer up and have a good time," John shrugged.

"Easy said then done. John, just piss off and leave me on my own please!"

"Fine.. If you want to come and meet people and be sociable then come and find me. Im not giving up on you just yet, Randal!" John laughed walking away and bumping into Chrissy who had just made her way to the party.

"Ow. Dumbass. Watch where you're going," Chrissy laughed linking arms with John and taking a swig of his beer.

"I would take you to meet my roommate but hes a bit of a moody sod. Im still working on him.." John shrugged. He was gonna find out what was wrong with Randy and hopefully cheer him up somehow.

"Well, hello there," Mike Mizanin made his way over smirking at Chrissy checking her out. John rolled his eyes and walked off leaving Chrissy to deal with Mike.

"Hello.. And you would be?"

"Mike Mizanin.. I bet your name is as beautiful as you look.."

"You're such a charmer arent you? The name's Chrissy!"

"Lovely. Got a boyfriend around or anything?" Mike asked obviously hitting on Chrissy.

"Mike, leave the poor girl alone. Im sure she has better things to do then listen to your annoying voice," Ashley laughed walking up to the two with Cody. Mike glared at Ashley.

"Didn't ask for your opinion. Why are you even here?" Mike asked rudely. He had never gotten on with Ashley but she had never understood why.

"Im at college, to learn Michael. Chrissy is my roommate and im pretty sure she doesn't need a cheese ball like you hitting on her. Go find another victim," Ashley rolled her eyes as Mike walked off glaring at Ashley.

"Do you know him?" Chrissy asked looking from Cody to Ashley.

"Yeah.. It's a long story. He and Cody were best friends then I came along and from the moment I met Mike hes hated me. I don't understand it," Ashley shrugged. She wished she knew what the problem was with Mike.

"Chrissy McNeely, is that you?" A tall blonde man shouted as he made his way over to them. Chrissy's eyes widened as she realised who it was. Jake Hager, her first love. He'd moved away a few years ago. Both of them were heartbroken about it at the time and had lost contact. It was about 5 years since Chrissy had last seen Jake.

"Yeah, yeah it is. Oh my gosh Jake. I cant believe its actually you!" Chrissy grinned throwing her arms around him in a hug as he wrapped his arms around her too.

* * *

**A/N**

_Obviously this story is gonna get much better as it progresses._

_There will be more of the other characters in the next chapters._

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you even doing here?" Chrissy beamed as she pulled away from Jake. It was nice to see him again after so long.

"To study! I thought I saw you earlier but I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. You look amazing," Jake grinned at her causing her to blush slightly. He always had that effect on her.

"So do you. Wow! You got really tall," Chrissy laughed.

"I feel like im intruding or something. Do you want us to leave?" Ashley asked Chrissy who shook her head.

"Not at all. Ashley, Cody this is Jake my ex boyfriend," Chrissy smiled introducing them all. Ashley shook Jake's hand but Cody didn't seem too impressed with Jake at all.

"Nice to meet you!" Jake smiled at Cody and Ashley. "So im guessing since you're here that John cant be far away?"

"Did someone say my name?" John walked up to them with a muffin stuffed in his mouth. Chrissy shot him a disgusted look and pointed at Jake.

"Nice to see you havent changed," Jake laughed at John who spat his muffin out in shock at seeing Jake. The two of them had become really good friends since Chrissy had been close to the both of them.

"Jake, my man. What the hell are you doing here?" John pulled Jake in for a hug. None of them had noticed that Cody had gone off. Ashley was stood smiling, staring at Jake and Chrissy was just really happy to see Jake again.

"Studying, bro. I didn't expect to see you guys here though.." Jake smiled looking over at Chrissy. He had never really wanted to break up with her but he had too seeing as though his family was moving.

"We must catch up!" John said, throwing his arm around Jake's shoulder and walking off leaving Chrissy and Ashley to talk.

"Where did Cody go?" Ashley asked looking around.

"No idea.."

* * *

Alex and Matt had been stood talking for a while just getting to know each other. They were getting along great and Matt was finding himself liking Alex more the more he talked to her.

"Im sorry about Ted by the way. I havent known him long and he seems to be a bit forward," Matt apologised but Alex shook her head. She was thankful Ted had made her go and talk to Matt.

"Don't worry about it. Im glad he did. I wouldn't have talked to you if he hadn't," Alex smiled shyly at him. She was really liking him.

"You don't wanna go talk to your friends or anything?"

"No! Im fine here.."

"I don't want to bore you or anything."

"Matt, seriously don't worry. You're not boring me at all. You're a sweet, lovely guy. Im enjoying spending time with you," Alex smiled giving Matt a slight hug.

"Would you like another drink?" Matt asked as she nodded. Matt walked over to the drinks and picked himself and Alex one up. Ted sneaked up next to him and grinned.

"How's things going with Amanda?" Ted asked.

"Its Alex and its going great.. What are you up to?" Matt asked, eyeing Ted suspiciously. He seemed like he was up to something.

"About that, can you find somewhere to stay tonight? Emma and I are gonna go up to my room to 'watch Star Wars' and well I have other plans," Ted winked walking over to Emma. Matt rolled his eyes and made his way back over to Alex who was now stood talking with Frannie and Joey who had made their way over to her.

"Sorry, if I knew you were here I would have gotten you lovely ladies a drink too," Matt smiled handing Alex her drink.

"Awwh. He's lovely. Im Frannie and this is Joey," Frannie introduced themselves to Matt.

"Nice to meet you all. By the way this is gonna be really cheeky of me to ask but do any of you know anyone with a spare bed? Ted is gonna be busy with Emma tonight so I have nowhere to stay.." Matt rubbed his forehead awkwardly.

"Ive got a spare bed since Emma is staying with Ted," Frannie announced. She knew Matt was the kind of guy who wouldn't try anything so she didn't mind letting him bunk in her room for a night.

* * *

"So, how was she when I left?" Jake asked John as the two of them sat in a corner at the other side of the room. They had been catching up and both keeping their eye on Chrissy who was dancing with Mike from earlier whilst Ashley was on the hunt for Cody.

"Heartbroken. She cried for days. She wouldn't eat, or sleep. It was horrible," John sighed. He didn't like thinking of his best friend upset like she had been when Jake had left. At least he had been there with her through it all which just made their friendship stronger.

"I felt so horrible. I didn't want to go, you know. I loved Chrissy, heck I never stopped loving her and you were like my best friend too. I missed you both so much. Im just glad to see you all again and see that Chrissy seems to be happy," Jake smiled over at Chrissy who was now telling Mike off for touching her in inappropriate places.

"I know, man. She is happy. She didn't have any guys after you either. Im sure she still has a soft spot for you."

"You think so? Should I ask her out or something?"

"Id just give her a bit of time to get used to having you around again.. Ah, Randy!" John exclaimed as Randy made his way over with a drink in his hand.

"I just came to tell you not to bring anyone back to the room tonight. I like my sleep," Randy scowled. He still wasn't in the best of moods.

"Right on, sir. Randal likes sleep. I Got'cha!" John said saluting him.

"Randy not Randal," Randy muttered as he walked away.

"He seems pleasant!" Jake laughed.

"Hes my roommate. Im still working on him," John laughed watching Chrissy leave the party..

* * *

"Cody, there you are!" Ashley exclaimed out of breath. She had been looking all over for him and had finally found him sat on a bench in the middle of campus with a scowl on his face.

"Oh, hi Ash!"

"Where did you get off to? I was worried sick."

"Sorry! I thought id just leave you and Chrissy to talk to that Jake guy," Cody sighed shrugging. He knew it was stupid but he had taken an instant disliking to Chrissy even though he barely knew her.

"Ah, I see. Chrissy, right?" Ashley asked as Cody nodded. It was just like Cody to fall hard for someone he didn't even know. It happened most of the time.

"Don't tease me. I cant help it. Shes really beautiful and she just seems so lovely."

"Oh, Cody. Why don't you just talk to her then?"

"When her ex is back around? He's like twice the size of me. He could kill me with just one punch. I cant compete with a guy like that," Cody sighed. It was typical that another guy always beat him to the girl he wanted. He was never lucky in love.

"Never give up Cody. You havent tried, you'll never know if you don't!"

"I saw you eyeing that Jake guy up," Cody laughed nudging Ashley who smiled coyly.

"Yeah, he was pretty handsome.. Lets just see how things pan out.."

* * *

**A/N**

_Sorry if it was boring.._

_REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for letting me stay the night Frannie! I appreciate it," Matt smiled as he woke up the next morning.

"Not a problem. You're a great guy. You gonna take Alex out or something some time soon?" Frannie asked grinning at him as he blushed at the mention of Alex's name.

"I don't even know if she'd want to. Im probably not her type. She was probably just been kind last night," Matt sighed. He had never really had a girl that had taken any major interest in him.

"Oh Matt, you are just precious. Alex really likes you. Im a girl, I can tell. Just go get a shower, change your clothes then go ask her before we all start lessons in a few days and somebody beats you to it."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna make myself look like an idiot!"

"Matt, im positive! Now go! Shower!" Frannie laughed pushing Matt out of the room whilst Emma walked in with a massive grin on her face.

"Good morning, Frannie!" Emma greeted sitting on her bed.

"Good night with Ted?" Frannie asked, smirking at Emma who nodded.

"He was actually lovely. I mean, he acts like some sort of player when hes in front of everyone but we just sat and watched Star Wars, had a bit of a smooch then talked for most of the night. I really like him and I barely even know him," Emma smiled dreamily. Ted had been nothing but nice to her even though he had acted like a dick in front of everyone else.

"Are you gonna be seeing him again?"

"Yeah, hes gonna come here tonight. You may have to share with Matt tonight. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not. Matt is lovely. I can bug him more about Alex then," Frannie laughed.

"You should go find yourself a guy! Theres a lots of hot guys around here," Emma giggled.

* * *

Chrissy was doing her usual morning jog around campus when she accidentally ran into someone. Luckily enough, neither her or the other person fell over. Chrissy took a step back and Randy was stood there.

"Im so sorry! I was in a world of my own then. You're Randy, right?" Chrissy said, smiling at Randy who nodded. He didn't seem as bad as John had made out.

"Yeah.. Who are you?" Randy asked looking at Chrissy. He hadn't seen her before.

"Oh, im Chrissy. John Cena's best friend. Are you okay? You seem a bit down," Chrissy asked looking at Randy who looked really sad.

"I'll be fine.."

"Look, I know that John can be so annoying and hyper all the time but hes a really amazing guy. He just loves everyone and everything and tries to make people happy. You need to give him a chance because he will be one of the best friends you've ever had if you do. Trust me, I know."

"I'll think about it, I guess."

"I mean, if you ever need anyone to talk to about anything then John is your guy. He will help and give you the most amazing advice. I know he seems stupid but deep inside hes one of the smartest people I know. He's helped me through so much. Just give him a chance," Chrissy smiled, patting Randy on the pack before she jogged off past him leaving Randy to think over what she had just said. Maybe she was right? He could use a friend right now.

* * *

"Why are you in such a rush today?" Cody looked up from his comic to see Mike running around there room searching through his clothes.

"I have a date tonight unlike you, geek," Mike laughed at Cody sat reading his book.

"With who?" Cody asked suspiciously. He didn't even know Mike had been speaking to any girls last night.

"That red haired chick. Chrissy, I think her name is," Mike shrugged, trying different ties on and checking them in the mirror. Cody shot up and grabbed the ties out of Mike's hands.

"You cant go on a date with her," Cody scowled at Mike who was just totally confused.

"Why not? She likes me and I like her. Its what people do when they like each other," Mike rolled his eyes snatching the ties back out of Cody's hand.

"I like her, okay. If you were really a friend you would just leave it."

"I guess we're even then," Mike snarled at Cody who looked taken back. What was he even talking about?

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ashley! You're best friend. You took her away from me!"

"What? I didn't!"

"You did though Cody. We were best friends then Ashley came along and I really liked her but she was more interested in you than me then eventually you left me to be friends with her. Do you not even understand how that made me feel? My best friend ditched me to be best friends with the girl I liked.."

"I thought you hated Ash though!"

"I was just taking it out on her, I guess. Anyway im going on this date with Chrissy because believe it or not I like her and im not letting you take this one away from me," Mike glared at Cody slamming the door into the bathroom.

* * *

Matt took a breath in as he knocked on Alex's dorm room door holding a bunch of flowers in his hand. He had taken Frannie's advice and was going to ask her out before somebody else beat him to it. The door opened and Joey stood there smiling at Matt.

"Oh! Speak of the devil! We were just talking about you," Joey giggled inviting Matt into the room. "Alex is just the bathroom. She'll be out in a second. Im just gonna go pay Frannie a visit." Joey smiled, grabbing her coat and leaving Matt in the room waiting for Alex to appear.

"Oh Matt! Im glad you're here! I wanted to ask you something," Alex grinned as she walked out of the bathroom and saw Matt stood there.

"Really? I wanted to ask you something too by the way. These are for you," Matt grinned handing Alex the flowers who gladly took them.

"These are so beautiful. Thank you! What was it you wanted to ask?"

"Okay. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me some time this week before lessons start? I mean, you don't have to but it would be nice," Matt rambled on causing Alex to giggle a bit.

"I'd love to Matt.." Alex grinned, hugging Matt.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Basically the same as you. I just didn't want to sound too forward," Alex laughed.

"Lovely. I gotta go. I need to tidy my room up a bit. Frannie is staying tonight since Ted is spending the night with Emma again. Don't worry! Theres nothing going on with me and Frannie. She's just a friend."

"Don't worry Matt. Its fine! I'll text you in a bit and we'll sort something out," Alex said her goodbyes to Matt as he left the room.

* * *

**A/N**

_LALALALALA._

_Cody/Ashley/Mike drama. OH LA LA._

_REVIEWWWWW!_


	5. Chapter 5

John stood in his room going through his belongings and sorting them out since he hadn't done it when he had first arrived. Randy hadn't come back to the dorm last night which didn't worry John too much seeing as though he was old enough to look after himself. The door to the room opened and in stepped Randy with a slight smile on his face.

"Gross. You smiling is weird," John laughed, even though he was happy to see Randy smiling for once.

"Well, a friend of yours kind of talked some sense into me, slightly," Randy said sitting down on his bed. John got up off the floor and sat down on his own bed too.

"Which friend? I have a few?" John laughed as Randy smiled.

"Pretty red haired girl. Chrissy, her name was. She seems nice," Randy explained as John nodded.

"She's my bff and she is lovely. What did she say?"

"That if I needed a friend, then you were the person I could turn to and that I should trust you so this is why I want to tell you why I seem so miserable and distant.."

"Dude, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to. Its cool," John said but Randy shook his head. He wanted to tell John so he understood why Randy was like he was.

"I want to tell you. Basically when I was in High school I was dating this girl called Maria. We'd been together for 2 years and everything was going great.. Until she started to change. She started hanging around with the wrong people which caused the two of us to argue a lot. Then she started turning people against me telling them I was treating her wrong and that I was cheating on her when I would never do that to any girl especially not her. I loved her so much but everyone believed her, obviously.." Randy sighed looking at John who was sat with his mouth wide open. There Randy was just telling him everything, he couldn't believe it.

"Woah. What happened then?" John asked, obviously interested in Randy's story.

"Well, I found her cheating on me with one of my friends.. Apparently I'd driven her to do it. Everyone ended up hating me not her so that's the reason I am the way I am. I don't tend to trust people anymore and find it hard to make friends in case stuff like that happens again," Randy concluded his story leaving John sat there in disbelief. Poor guy. He couldn't believe all that crap had happened to Randy.

"Dude, im so sorry. Well, you've got me and along with me comes Chrissy. We're like a package deal. Don't worry Randy. People like that around here are nice. Didn't you keep in touch with anyone from your old school?" John asked. He felt really sorry that Randy had gone through all that stuff. It just wasn't fair. He seemed like a decent guy.

"I left my best friend behind. He was called Matt. He was brilliant, the only one who stuck by me through all that crap she was doing to me but I left him," Randy sighed. Matt had been his only friend and he had just left his town without even telling him.

"Matt.. Korklan?" John asked, looking at Randy.

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"Well, I have a friend who had a friend who has a friend who knows the girl he's dating. It sounds complicated but its easy enough. I can take you to see him later or something if you want!"

"Yeah, sure," Randy smiled. It seemed things were improving. He'd made a friend in John and now he was going to get his best friend back.. That's if he wasn't too angry at him.

* * *

"How was your date with Mike last night?" Ashley asked Chrissy as the two of them sat outside in the campus grounds watching everyone walk about and talk to each other.

"It was really nice. I mean, I didn't even want to go on the date with him in the first place but I agreed to shut him up and it turned out he is really lovely," Chrissy smiled remembering her date with Mike last night. He'd taken her out for dinner, got her rose, asked about her then walked her back to her dorm. It had been amazing, not what she had expected at all.

"He's a nice guy when you get to know him. Theres stuff you should know about Mike, Cody and I though. Mike seems to hate me because I took Cody away from him and I just don't want you dragged into that stuff," Ashley explained looking at Chrissy who nodded.

"Mike explained all that to me last night. He seems nice enough though. He asked me out again and I said yes!"

"Really? What about Jake though? Wont there be stuff between you and him?"

"I mean, im always gonna love Jake but I havent really dated anyone properly since him. Its gonna be weird dating someone with him around but I guess it'll be fine. You like Jake, don't you?" Chrissy grinned at Ashley who had started blushing.

"Yeah but don't tell him. I was going to ask you actually if you'd mind if I hung out with him or something?"

"Its cool with me! Go for it. He could do with a nice girl," Chrissy smiled giving her approval. Now all Ashley needed to do was get Chrissy away from Mike and onto Cody.. But how?

* * *

"Frannie, we need to find a guy. I mean, Alex has Matt, Emma has Ted and we're all on our own. Where are all the nice guys?" Joey moaned looking around the cafeteria the two were sat in.

"I dunno Joey. I kinda just wanna concentrate on school for now," Frannie shrugged as Ted and Emma made there way over to the group.

"Right, ive got two guys for you. One's called Justin, he rooms with this guy called Jake and the other's called Zack. Are you in?" Ted asked looking at Frannie and Joey.

"Im in. What are they like?" Joey asked as Alex joined the little group.

"Justin is from South Africa. He's calm and casual. Zack is more lively and loud. Take your pick!"

"Justin sounds good to me. Frannie isn't interested in dating any guys at the moment which is a lie!" Joey giggled nudging Frannie in the ribs.

"If you like, I can get Matt to find you someone?" Alex smiled at Frannie. She knew that Frannie and Matt were friends.

"Hey! I found her someone. Zack is great, hes a great guy, isn't he Emma?" Ted laughed looking at Emma who shrugged.

"I dunno, he seemed like a pretentious douche bag to me but yeah," Emma shrugged. She wasn't too bothered about it really.

"I think I'll go with Alex asking Matt. Im sure he can find someone decent," Frannie smiled at Alex leaving Ted in a huff. At least she knew Matt would find her a nice guy..

* * *

**A/N**

_I know where im going with this now._

_YAAAAY._

_REVIEW AND ENJOY._


	6. Chapter 6

"I really just cant wait for lessons to start tomorrow," Chrissy groaned as she and Mike strolled through campus just chatting. The two had been on 2 dates so far and things had been going great. Mike really liked Chrissy which surprised him seeing as though he didn't really stick with one girl for long but there was just something about her which drew him to her.

"As much as it really pains me to say this, me too. It just gets boring around here without doing something which is glad why I met you. Id probably be stuck in my room with Cody," Mike laughed. He and Cody weren't really getting along too well seeing as though Mike was dating the girl that Cody wanted to be with. Although Chrissy and Mike weren't officially dating, they hadn't even kissed yet. They were just enjoying spending time together and if anything happened it happened.

"How is Cody?" Chrissy asked Mike. She hadn't really seen much of him lately, only when he came to the room to see Ashley but then he wouldn't even say hi to her which she found weird.

"He's okay. We don't really talk," Mike shrugging sitting down on a wall and pulling Chrissy down next to him.

"Oh. Over the whole Ashley thing?"

"Yeah, basically. I mean, its not like I even like Ashley in that way anymore. Cody's just pissed that I got to you first!"

"Got to me first? Im not some kind of prize Mike," Chrissy glared at Mike standing up. She wasn't amused at that comment one bit.

"I didn't mean it in that way I just meant that he thought id back off you just because he likes you too," Mike explained earning a look from Chrissy.

"Cody likes me? So, you moved in on a girl your friend liked just because Cody abandoned you for Ashley all those years ago? You're such a jerk," Chrissy stormed off leaving Mike sat there regretting he had even said anything.

* * *

"I didn't even know you were at this college, man! Its so great to see you!" Matt grinned as he pulled Randy into a hug. John had finally got round to introducing the two of them and Matt couldn't be more pleased to see his old best friend.

"You too. How have you been?" Randy asked, smiling at Matt. He was happy that Matt wasn't angry or anything with him for what had happened at high school.

"Ive been great. I met a girl. I'll introduce you to her some time. We're taking things slow for now but I think it could work out!" Matt grinned, earning a nod of approval from Randy.

"Im happy for you…" Randy started but was cut off when Chrissy came storming up to John, Randy and Matt not looking happy at all. John turned to his best friend and eyed her carefully.

"What's wrong?" John asked cautiously. He didn't like it when she was in a mood.

"Mike is a dick. Ugh, why do men have to be useless?" Chrissy groaned leaning into John for a hug as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We're not all dicks," Matt laughed. He had never met Chrissy before but she seemed nice enough.

"This is Matt by the way and this is Chrissy," John said introducing the two. Chrissy smiled at Matt warmly.

"Nice to meet you. Im sorry about storming over like that, im just a bit mad at the moment," Chrissy laughed slightly.

"Do we need to go beat someone up?" Randy laughed. He had started hanging around with John and Chrissy a lot more and felt like part of the group now which he was thankful for.

"Yes Randal. That would please me but I don't want you to get expelled so best not. Im just gonna go sit in my dorm room," Chrissy sighed, waving goodbye to them all.

"She seems nice.." Matt laughed as John shook his head.

"Shes a doll but can be so moody.."

"Anyway, how about we have a catch up! There's a party tonight, we should all go. Bring Chrissy and your girlfriend along too, Matt!" Randy announced with Matt and John both agreeing.

* * *

"When are you meeting Justin then?" Frannie asked Joey as the two sat in Joey's dorm room with Alex and Emma with them.

"Tonight at the party. When are you meeting the guy Matt set you up with?" Joey asked.

"Tonight at the party," Frannie laughed copying the same answer that Joey had just given.

"What did he say his name was?" Alex asked, jumping into the conversation. She knew Matt was setting Frannie up with someone but he hadn't mentioned any names to her so she had no idea what was going on.

"I think he said his name was Kevin or something. He kept going on and on trying to sell him to me, not literally but you know what I mean," Frannie laughed. Matt had found her earlier in the day to tell her about the guy he'd found for her. His name was Kevin Kiley and he hadn't really made many friends around campus yet so Matt found this as perfect opportunity to introduce him to Frannie and everyone else at the party later on.

"I cant wait to meet him and Justin, its going to be awesome!" John declared fist pumping the air.

"So, what's going on with you and Ted?" Frannie asked turning to Emma who blushed and started grinning. Her and Ted were officially dating and things were great with them even if it hadn't been for long. They knew that once lessons started they probably wouldn't be able to spend as much time together what with all the homework and such so they were trying to spend as much time together now as they could.

"We're dating and its going fine. Hopefully we don't drift apart when lessons start. I really do like him," Emma smiled.

"Im sure you wont!" Alex smiled although she had the same worries about herself and Matt.

* * *

"Have you talked to Jake yet?" Cody asked Ashley as the two of them sat in Cody's dorm room. Mike was still out much to Cody's delight. He didn't really want to talk or see him right now.

"Not yet but I plan on doing so at the party tonight. Are you okay, though? I know it must be hard knowing your roommate is going on dates with the girl you like," Ashley smiled sadly at Cody. She felt sorry for him and wanted to make him feel better.

"Im fine. Obviously Chrissy wants Mike and not me and that's something ill just have to deal with. Plus, if shes happy with Mike, then I guess that's all that matters," Cody shrugged. He really liked Chrissy but knew he didn't have a shot with her not that she was spending most of her time with Mike.

"You are too nice. I have a plan though," Ashley smiled deviously causing Cody to give her a look. Ashley often came up with plans which usually failed but Cody always went along with them seeing as though she was his best friend after all.

"Can it just involve someone not getting hurt? I don't want to hurt Chrissy and I don't want to hurt Mike even though im mad at him and he is a complete dick, but still.."

"Its just a way to get Chrissy to spend some time with you and.. Well pick you over Mike."

"Fine! Im in," Cody shrugged as Ashley proceeded to tell him her plans..

* * *

**A/N**

_Gonna try and update more often now so yay!_

_REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Party's suck," Chrissy moaned as she sat with Randy, John and Matt who had also brought Alex along too. John rolled his eyes at his best friend. All she had been doing was complaining. He knew it was to do with the fact she had fallen out with Mike.

"Go kiss Mike and makeup. I cant handle moody Chrissy," Randy laughed patting Chrissy on the head causing her to glare at him.

"Why don't you just go find another guy to dance with? Look, Jake is over there," John pointed out as Jake stood on his own. Chrissy smiled slightly and nodded walking over to Jake who pulled her in for a hug as soon as he saw her.

"Finally, some company at last," Jake laughed as the two pulled away.

"Why are you on your own? You could have come and joined John, Randy, Matt and I. Have you made any friends yet?" Chrissy asked looking at Jake. It seemed like Jake was been a bit shy which was unusual since Jake wasn't that kind of guy.

"Well, ive mainly been sat in my dorm with my room mate, Kevin but that's it. So, I guess Kevin. I dunno Chriss. As weird as this sounds, im kinda nervous about college."

"You have nothing to be nervous about, babe. You are amazing and everyone is gonna love you," Chrissy said smiling at Jake.

"Thank you.. I've been meaning to talk to you actually.." Jake started but was cut off when Kevin wandered over with Frannie who was smiling. Her and Kevin had been getting on great, she was very thankful Matt had introduced her to him.

"'Sup dude. This is Frannie!" Kevin said introducing Frannie to Jake and Chrissy who both smiled at her.

"Chrissy this is Kevin.. And of course Frannie," Jake smiled introducing Chrissy and Kevin seeing as though the two had never met before.

"I guess I should be going back to John. We'll talk later, Jake," Chrissy gave Jake a quick hug before she went back over to John and the gang. Jake sighed, face palming himself. Kevin and Frannie looked at him weirdly.

"What's wrong with you?" Kevin asked very confused.

"I didn't tell her how I feel. I need to tell her.. She's my ex. Well, the first girl I ever loved. It's been ages since we both saw each other and all the feelings are bubbling back up and I just need to tell her how I feel before I lose her completely to that Mike guy," Jake explained. All Jake wanted to do was tell Chrissy how he felt and that was exactly what he was going to do tonight.

* * *

"So, the plan is you go in there, go apologise to Mike and be friendly then you get him to call Chrissy over then I'll introduce Mike to Kelly. He wont be able to refuse her, then you'll take Chrissy outside and by the time you get back in Mike will be all over Kelly which leads you to comfort Chrissy and then BOOM you got yo girl!" Ashley grinned deviously high fiving Cody who didn't really seem too happy with the plan. He didn't want to hurt Chrissy. Even if he barely knew her he really cared about her.

"Ash, I don't know if I want to go through with the plan. Its just too manipulative," Cody sighed, leaning against the wall with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Cody, its perfect and while all this is going on ill go make my move on Jake and we will all be happy.." Ashley said punching Cody playfully.

"Somebody's gonna get hurt and I don't think I want to be a part of it," Cody said sternly looking at Ashley before he walked away. Ashley was his best friend but sometimes she really didn't get him. She always came up with these devious plans to get her own way and Cody was the opposite. He was sweet and caring and believed that if things were suppose to happen they would when they were ready.

"Fine, whatever then," Ashley grumbled sitting down on her own.. Even if Cody liked it or not she was still going through with the plan.

* * *

"So, you're from South Africa. How is it there?" Joey asked as she sat outside with Justin. The two had been getting along great so far and enjoyed been in each others company. Neither wanted to rush into anything so wanted to be friends first before they even started anything.

"Its okay but its nothing compared to over here. I mean, don't get me wrong I love it in South Africa and its my home but I feel like I can do so much more over here," Justin smiled at Joey who nodded along.

"What do you want to be then? Like after college?"

"Don't laugh but ive always wanted to be a wrestler. As silly as that sounds its all ive wanted to do since I was a little kid."

"I think that's amazing. Unlike me, I have no choice what I want to do when I finish college.."

"Im sure you'll figure something out and if that doesn't work out for you then you can always be my valet when I become a wrestler," Justin joked putting his arm around Joey's shoulders. He knew the two of them would become best friends almost instantly.

"Im gonna hold you to that. Thanks Justin. You just have something about you which makes me feel calm. Im so glad Ted introduced me to you. I really should thank him," Joey laughed as Ted walked past with Emma and turned at the mention of his name.

"You're welcome, Joey. You two having a good time?" Ted asked looking at Justin and Joey who looked completely comfortable with each other.

"Yes! Do I even need to ask where you two are going?" Joey laughed as Emma shook her head.

"No! Joey pick your mind out of the gutter. We're off for a walk. Its getting too hectic at the party and we just need some air. Plus, we don't want to get too wasted or tired since lessons start tomorrow.." Emma shrugged as Ted took hold of her hand and the two took off.

"She's right. We should probably head off and go get some sleep. Let me walk you to your dorm," Justin held out his arm as Joey took it and the two headed off to their dorms.

* * *

"Right, so im gonna introduce you to Mike, just act like you like him or something. Be all over him," Ashley said to a blonde girl who went by the name of Barbie Blank but most people called her by her nickname, Kelly Kelly.

"Erm, okay then.." Barbie said not too sure of Ashley's plan but was going ahead with it anyway. The two of them walked over to Mike who was actually talking with Cody. The two had decided to put their differences aside seeing as though Cody realised that Mike did actually really like Chrissy. Cody knew Mike couldn't help who he liked so the two apologised to each other and had been talking for most of the night.

"Mike, this is Barbie or Kelly Kelly. Whatever you wanna call her," Ashley grinned introducing Barbie to Mike. Cody shot a glare at Ashley who winked at him.

"Err, hi," Mike said not really bothered.

"Listen, why don't you and Barbie go and talk somewhere. Im sure the two of you will find something to do," Ashley giggled pushing Barbie into Mike slightly.

"Im sorry. You are really beautiful and seem so nice but im into another girl. Ashley, you need to give up. Cody told me the whole plan. Just leave it," Mike glared at Ashley who glared at Cody.

"Don't look at me like that, Ash. You have to learn to stop manipulating people to get what you want," Cody shrugged. He had really had enough of Ashley's games.

"Fuck you two then. Im gonna go find Jake," Ashley turned around but stopped instantly. Mike and Cody followed her gaze and their hearts sank. There stood Chrissy making out with Jake…

* * *

**A/N**

_Tralalalala. Updates are getting more often, I think. I dunno, they seem to be._

_Anyway thank you people who review. I dont say it often but you're all awesome._

_REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning," Chrissy grinned, as she strolled into her dorm room merrily wrapped in one of Jake's jackets. She had spent the whole night at Jake's dorm talking about everything tht had happened between the two of them. It was safe to say that the two were firmly back together and couldn't be happier with how things had turned out.

"Whatever," Ashley glared, rolling her eyes as she threw her backpack over her shoulder. It was the day classes began and Ashley wasn't in one of the greatest moods to begin with what with the whole Jake and Chrissy situation.

"What's wrong with you?" Chrissy said, walking over to her wardrobe to find some new clothes to wear for the day ahead.

"What do you think?" Ashley shot back causing Chrissy to stop what she was doing and look up at Ashley. She instantly knew what Ashley meant, and honestly felt quite bad about. Chrissy had honestly never meant to hurt anyone by getting back with Jake, it had just happened.

"Look, Ash, im sorry but it wasn't like I planned for it to happen. Mike and I had a fight and I was a bit upset about it and Jake was there and.. It just happened. I didn't want to hurt you, Cody or anyone," Chrissy said, trying to apologise but Ashley wasn't having any of it.

"You gave me permission to go after Jake since you were all happy with Mike. You know what, I cant even be around you right now. Pack your shit up and go find someone else to stay with. I've had enough," Ashley stormed out slamming the door behind her emphasising her point. Chrissy sighed, sitting down on her bed. What had she done?

* * *

"So, are you gonna meet me here at lunch so we can go for something to eat?" Alex said, as she and Matt sat down on one of the benches right in the middle of campus. The two were due to go off to separate classes so were organising their plans for later in the day.

"Of course, beautiful. Remember, if you want me or need me for anything then im just a call or text away. I better go though. I said id meet Ted and we'd head off to class together. I'll see you later," Matt smiled kissing Alex quickly before he walked off to go meet Ted. Alex couldn't be happier that she had found someone as lovely as Matt. Alex was just sat thinking about things when she saw Emma walk over and sit down.

"Thinking about Matt? You always seem to get this dazed look on your face!" Emma laughed nudging Alex in the ribs playfully. The two had become great friends since they had met.

"Says you whenever you're around Ted. He's gone to meet Matt, I presume?"

"Yeah. Speaking of which, we should be heading off to our classes too. This is gonna be one stressful week," Emma laughed as she and Alex headed off to their classes.

* * *

"I don't even want to go to class. What if everyone hates me?" Frannie groaned stood outside her class with Kevin and Joey. The three of them had the same class this morning but still Frannie hadn't stopped worrying about the other people who would be joining them.

"Frannie, don't worry about it. You are great and you have Joey and I in this class with you so don't worry about it. I mean, those girls don't look too bad," Kevin said pointing out two brunette girls who were twins.

"They look like a set of tarts. I don't want anything to do with them. Are they even smart enough to be doing Economics?" Frannie rolled her eyes as the two girls flirted with a short nerdy looking guy.

"Whores," Joey coughed just loud enough for the girls to hear causing them to walk over glaring at Frannie, Joey and Kevin.

"Brie and Nikki Bella.. Next time you go around making insults at people id try to make it less obvious," Brie said introducing herself and her sister.

"Whatever. Go back to your boyfriend," Frannie rolled her eyes turning away from the two girls. They really were so annoying already and Frannie didn't even know them.

"Him, our boyfriend? You have to be joking. That's Daniel Bryan, hes the college nerd and virgin. We're just seeing which one of us can get with him first," Nikki laughed.

"So, you're getting all his hopes up but just using him. I feel sorry for the poor guy. Leave him alone and go find someone else to play with. He doesn't deserve that," Joey shot back at the girls. Even though she had never spoke to Daniel in her life, she didn't think it was right what the Bella twins had planned.

"Such a goody two shoes," Brie laughed, walking off with Nikki back to Daniel. Kevin just stood there shaking his head at how bitchy girls could actually be.

"That poor Daniel guy. Girls are fucking mean," Kevin stated earning a nod from a furious Frannie and Joey.

"We cant just let them do that to him. We have to tell Daniel what they're planning!" Frannie announced with Joey and Kevin agreeing.

* * *

"How am I suppose to find another room to stay in?" Chrissy sighed, strolling through the college with a coffee in her hand and accidentally bumping into a tall blonde girl. Chrissy instantly pulled the girl up off the floor and apologised.

"Oh gosh. Im so sorry! I was just a world of my own. Are you okay?" Chrissy asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. Im fine. Im Maryse by the way and you look like you're having a bad day," Maryse laughed slightly as Chrissy nodded. It was probably the worst day she had experienced at college so far. She had text Jake about what had happened between her and Ashley and he had told her not to worry about it and that Ashley would probably get over it soon enough or if not, he would go and have a talk with her. Chrissy was thankful she had people like Jake and John in her life. Without them, she wouldn't have no idea what to do with herself.

"Im Chrissy and yes, Im having a terrible day. I got kicked out of my dorm room, and now my roomie hates me. I need to find somewhere to stay but I barely know anyone apart from my boyfriend Jake and my best friend John and Mike and Cody but they probably hate me and its all just a mess," Chrissy sighed leaning against the wall. Maryse stood next to Chrissy and nodded.

"I know how that can be. I wouldn't worry about it. Everything will work out and im sure Mike won't hate you. He's not that sort of person!"

"You know Mike?"

"Yeah, we dated for a while. We met in the summer and went on a few dates. We're still friends and I know he's a decent guy. As for a place to stay, I have a spare bed in my dorm since the girl who was suppose to be with me never turned up so you can move in with me if you like?"

"Thank you. I'll move my stuff in later.. I've gotta go now but we can meet up for lunch as long as you don't mind me bringing my boyfriend with me," Chrissy laughed as Maryse shook her head.

"Of course not! I'll bring my boyfriend along too. We'll make it a double date. I'll let you head off to class and see you later," Maryse smiled at Chrissy before she walked off. At least Chrissy had made another friend..

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY FOR UPDATES._

_BOO FOR BELLA TWINS._

_YAY FOR MARYSE._

_REVIEWWW?_


	9. Chapter 9

"I really cant believe she kicked you out," Jake grumbled for about the tenth time as he stood helping Chrissy pack her stuff up. Ashley was in one of her lectures so Chrissy had thought it would be the ideal opportunity to get all her stuff together and Jake had offered to help her.

"Its fine, Jake. Maryse seems nice.. And it'll be good for me to make new friends. I do kinda understand where Ashley is coming from and we just need to give her time," Chrissy smiled as she zipped her bag up as Jake walked over to her placing his hands on her waist.

"I think its rude and really uncalled for. I mean, what if you hadn't had met Maryse? You wouldn't have had anywhere to stay…" Jake started but Chrissy shook her head laughing.

"I would have crashed with John and Randy. They both adore me so it would have been fine. Please, stop getting yourself all worked up. Its fine, im fine and we're fine. Ashley will be fine if we give her time, okay?"

"I adore you more than John and Randy but okay.." Jake smiled as he leant in and kissed Chrissy just as Ashley walked in glaring at the two. Chrissy heard the door slam shut and instantly pulled away to look at Ashley.

"Oh, don't stop on my account. You carry on.. Im sure you don't care about other peoples feelings anyway so its fine," Ashley sneered at both of them.

"Come on Jake," Chrissy shook her head as Jake grabbed her bags as the two of them headed out of the room. Chrissy walked out and down the corridor while Jake stopped and peered his head round Ashley's door.

"She didn't mean to hurt you. Neither did I. Chrissy is a good person and you need to realise that she really feels terrible even though she shouldn't have to. She doesn't deserve to be treated how you're treating her now and that's all im saying on the matter," Jake sighed as he pulled the door shut, walking back out. Ashley groaned and flopped back down on the bed so frustrated with everything. She was at college, she was suppose to be having fun not stressing out over relationships and people she barely knew.

* * *

"Worst lesson ever!" Ted groaned as he and Matt walked out of their first lecture. Matt turned to Ted with a bright smile on his face. He had in fact loved it.

"I thought it was brilliant!" Matt grinned as the two of them walked to meet Emma and Alex for lunch.

"Yeah, but you're a nerd," Ted laughed earning a look from Matt. "We all love your nerdiness. Don't worry!"

"Are you picking on my boyfriend again?" Alex laughed as she and Emma walked up to the two. Matt grinned as he took hold of one of Alex's hands.

"Would I ever?" Ted said pretending to be offended.

"You are a dork, man. So, what we having for lunch?" Emma asked, as the four of them sat down on a wall trying to figure out what they wanted to eat.

"Anything. I don't care as long as its food," Ted shrugged. He loved his food, no matter what it was he would eat it.

"Let's just go to bloody McDonalds then," Alex laughed as everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Frannie, Joey, Kevin and Justin all sat in the cafeteria in the college. They had informed Justin of the girls they had met and there plans for that Daniel Bryan boy.

"That's just way out of hand. Poor guy. Have you told him yet?" Justin asked, as he sat with arm around Joey's shoulder. The two of them were just enjoying been in each others company for now and didn't want to move too fast into anything just to ruin it.

"See, we don't know how to tell him. We don't even know the guy…" Frannie sighed. This whole thing was bumming her out. She didn't like it when people got bullied or taken advantage of and she was determined to stop this whole thing before it got out of control and someone got hurt.

"How about Justin and I, befriend him and try and keep him away from the girls.. And then tell him or something? I dunno, I really don't think he has many friends," Kevin said as he looked over to see Daniel sat on his own.

"I feel sorry for him, I really do. That does sound like a good plan though. Just don't let him think we're doing it with an agenda. I think he'd get upset…" Joey sighed as she looked at Daniel who seemed happy enough sat on his own.

"We're on it. I believe we have a lecture together at some point. We'll talk to him and sort this whole thing out. Don't you worry your pretty little heads off," Justin smiled, kissing Joey on the cheek. Unlucky for them, the Bella's had been walking past and heard every word…

* * *

Maryse, Chrissy and Jake were sat eating lunch in a café just down the street from college. Maryse had brought her boyfriend, Wade Barrett, along and everyone was getting along great. Chrissy and Maryse had a ton of things in common. Jake and Wade just sat there watching as their girlfriends talked animatedly about things that they really had no interest in whatsoever.

"You know, you should try out for the cheerleading team. Im on it and you'd make a great addition. Id love to have you there. I mean, the girls are great but sometimes they get way too much for me to handle. You're cool and down to earth," Maryse giggled as Chrissy looked over at Jake.

"What do you think, babe? Would you wanna date a cheerleader?" Chrissy giggled as Jake thought about it for a second and nodded.

"Cheerleaders are hot…" Jake smiled earning an high five from Wade. The two of them had been getting along great too.

"You have the boyfriends approval… so, is it a yes?" Maryse asked, looking at Chrissy intently.

"Sure, why not? It could be a ton of fun. Besides, I need to make new friends since my ex roommate now hates me," Chrissy shrugged.

"I've told you not to let that get to you.." Jake said as he placed his hand on top of Chrissy's.

"I cant help it. Let's just forget it.. Besides, its time to go back to college," Chrissy smiled at everyone as the group got up and headed back to college for their next lecture.

* * *

**A/N**

_LALALALALA. FINALLY UPDATED._

_REVIEWWW!_


	10. Chapter 10

"I am so glad it's the weekend tomorrow," Frannie sighed as she flopped down on her bed causing Emma to look at her weirdly. It had been a busy full week at college and all Frannie had done was complain.

"Frannie, do you ever not complain?" Emma huffed, as she piled some books into her backpack ready for her next lecture which would be starting shortly. She was starting to just get annoyed with everything since lectures had started. Especially Ted, he was completely doing her head in now. All he did was go on and on about things.

"Wow, someone's grumpy. Go find Ted or something," Frannie rolled her as she relaxed back on to the bed. She didn't have another lecture so she was done for the weekend and was planning on spending most of it with Kevin since the two got along so well. Frannie really liked him and it seemed like he liked her too so she wanted to take things slow and just go with the flow. For now, the two were just friends spending time together but she had no doubt that it would probably turn into something more.

"Ted is the last person I want to talk to, now if you don't mind I'm going to my lecture," Emma flung her bag over shoulder, walking out of the dorm room to see Cody stood there. He pulled a face as Emma walked past him and looked into Frannie's room and smiled. He hadn't really spoken to her much what with them all been busy with different lessons and such.

"Hey, Frannie. You doing much? Mind if I come in?" Cody asked as he awkwardly stood at the door rubbing the back of his neck, something he tended to do when he felt awkward or nervous. Frannie looked at him and smiled patting her bed for him to sit down. Smiling, he walked over and sat on the edge of bed.

"You not got any plans for the rest of the day?" he asked as she sat up a bit more and shrugged. She'd just planned on been lazy, watching a few movies and maybe calling Kevin later if he wasn't busy studying.

"Nope. Hey do you fancy hanging out with me? Watch a few movies and just chill. We haven't really talked much," she smiled at him as he nodded. He needed some more friends since things with Chrissy hadn't worked out the way he had planned.

* * *

"Dude, let's just go talk to him!" Justin whispered as he, Kevin and Joey sat watching Daniel who was sat on a bench in the college grounds. Joey rolled her eyes at the two boys. They were such idiots.

"What if he thinks we're crazy?" Kevin asked, looking at Joey who shrugged. She had no idea what she was even doing. She could be inside, relaxing instead of stalking some boy they were determined to make friends with. Just as Joey was about to walk over and introduce herself to the boy, a brunette girl sat down beside him.

"Hey Daniel," she said, as he turned to look at her and smile. It was obvious the two of them were friends. In fact, she was his best friend. Samantha Tennant and Daniel Bryan had been best friends as long as they could remember. They'd grown up together, gone to school together and now they were at college together.

"Oh hey, Sam. What are you doing? Don't you have a lecture or anything?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Nope. All finished for the weekend now. What about you, sir?" Sam asked, nudging him in the ribs a bit making him laugh at her.

"Dork. I'm done for the weekend too. Do you fancy joining me in the art of wrestling later?" Daniel asked with a slight smile on his face. Everyone knew it was his dream to become a wrestler and luckily enough the college was holding wrestling training.

"Gross, Daniel," she joked but nodded her head at him, "Dude, I'll come watch but there is no way that I'm going to join in. I'll be your support. I'll bring a banner and everything."

"I don't think a banner is necessary but okay then…"

* * *

Chrissy sat in her last lecture, watching the clock. 5 minutes and she could get out and go see Jack and John. She felt like she'd barely seen John since they'd started college. She missed him a lot but knew he was okay since he had now befriended Randy and the two of them were getting along great. Sure, they had their fights every now and again but which friends didn't? Finally, the bell rang signalling the end of lesson. Chrissy bolted out of their almost knocking someone over. Instantly feeling bad she turned to look and her jaw dropped. He was gorgeous... stunning, in fact. She walked over and helped pick his books up which she'd knocked out of his arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going..." Chrissy started but the man cut her off, glaring at her.

"Rude... I can manage on my own thank you!" He huffed, snatching books off her and walking off. Who was he and what was his name? Chrissy watched him walk down the corridor until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist which meant Jack. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Hey there. I was wondering where you got to so I decided to come looking," Jack grinned, as he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"I kind of got myself into a bit of trouble. I came running out of class and knock this guy's books everywhere. He wasn't amused at all…" She sighed, remembering how angry the guy had seemed with her even when she had apologised to him.

"Forget about him. John's waiting for us so we can get going to the theatre. He said he was bringing that Randy dude too. Do you not get bored hanging around dudes all the time?"

"Nah. You're all immensely hot. It works out in my favour..." Chrissy joked causing Jack to roll his eyes at her.

"I better be the best looking one..." he pouted playfully as she smiled at him.

"You always are," she leant up and gave him a kiss. Sadly enough, all she could think about was who the hell that guy was.

* * *

**A/N**

_Short but I wanted to get something up._

_WHO IS DAT GUY? I KNOW. MUAHAHAHA._

_Review!_


End file.
